


Why Do You Have To?

by fanficsfixfans



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Cute, Drama, Fighting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, GMM - Freeform, M/M, present day, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsfixfans/pseuds/fanficsfixfans
Summary: Rhett expresses his frustration when Link keeps on ignoring his affection for the sake of keeping it platonic for the show.Set after the filming of GMMore #1520 ("Gross Condiment Cookies Taste Test).Inspired by GMM #353, GMM + GMMore #404, GMM #664, GMM #1163, GMMore #813 & GMMore #1520





	Why Do You Have To?

**Author's Note:**

> I watched some Rhinky episodes and noticed that when Rhett becomes affectionate towards Link, he either ignores it or implies that they're just friends. When Link becomes the affectionate one, Rhett is happy to receive it and even give back at times.  
> That's just my observation though!

As soon as their hands unclasped, Link immediately rubbed his hand on his lap, wiping off the sweat with his pants. Rhett frowned at what Link was doing because he knew that it was his clammy and sweaty hands’ fault but also, it seemed like Link wanted to free his hand so badly. He grabbed one of the sugar cookies and took a small bite, thinking it would somehow make him feel good.

“What’s wrong, Rhett?” Link asked after he saw Rhett feeling down.

“Sorry about my sweaty hands…” Rhett replied, gesturing to his hands.

“It’s okay, Rhett. It’s no big deal,” Link said, trying to reassure his friend.

It was the last episode they filmed for the day and one by one, the crew members left until it was just the two of them. Both of them sat in front of their computer screens, with Link reading some YouTube comments and with Rhett just staring blankly at the screen for the most part.

“Hey, Rhett. Some of the mythical beasts have some interesting ideas for future episodes,” Link said, his eyes still glued to the screen.

“Rhett?” Link called out and looked at Rhett. He knew something was wrong with his best friend so he stood from his seat and approached him.

“Rhett, you okay man?” Link asked with a tone of concern and placed his hand on Rhett’s shoulder.

“Link.” Rhett said, without facing Link. “I’ve had enough,” Rhett added, sounding like he’s exhausted.

“Enough of what?”

“Of how you treat my affection for you,” Rhett said, raising his voice as he stood up to face Link.

“What? What do you-”

“You know _exactly_ what I mean!” Rhett exclaimed emphatically as he pointed his finger to his best friend.

“Why do you make such a fuss about it?” Link asked, clearly annoyed.

“It has happened several times now and you act like it was _nothing_!” Rhett asked, anger building inside him as he spoke closer to the smaller man. “You just like to _rub it in my face_ , do you?” Rhett was starting turn redder and redder.

“Rub what? The fact that we’re just _friends_? Well, that’s the truth, _brother._ That’s the _truth_!” Link replied, emphasizing the words he knew Rhett was pertaining about.

Rhett raised his hand to slap his best friend’s face but he stopped it short.

“Go on! Slap me! Give me your _affection_! This will get the _response_ you _want_!” Link mocked the taller man.

Rhett slowly moved his hand back on his side, his brows furrowing from sadness, his tears welling up and his throat tightening.

“Why do you… always have to…emphasize it?” Rhett asked, his voice cracking and showing that he was struggling to speak. “You don’t have to…They already know it… _I already know it_ …And it _hurts_ me, Link,” Rhett continued, sniffling in between short sentences.

“I’m sorry, Rhett. I…,” Link apologized, reaching out to the taller man to comfort him.

Rhett rejected Link’s touch. “You’re so unfair, Link.”

“Unfair? How am I un-”

“Whenever you were the one to give affection, I acknowledge it and sometimes, return it. But when I was the one to give you affection, it’s either you say _nothing_ or add things nobody really asked for,” Rhett explained, his voice now calmer as he wiped off his tears with the back of hand. “I’m gonna ask you again, Link. Why do you feel the need to say it?”

“I..I don’t really know, Rhett. I,” Link stuttered and didn’t really want to answer.

“Why, Link? Why?” Rhett asked, persistent on getting an answer from his best friend.

“I don’t know.”

“Goddamnit, Link! Just tell me why!” Rhett shouted, urging Link to respond.

“Because _I love you_!” Link shouted the truth on his best friend’s face.

Rhett stood there, motionless and speechless because of utter surprise. He couldn’t believe what he just had heard from the smaller man.

“I love you, Rhett! More than you think I do. I know I _shouldn’t_ and that’s why I emphasize the facts, the boundaries to remind me that I _shouldn’t be feeling this way about you_. That I only love you as my _best friend and nothing more_ ,” Link confessed and touched the taller man’s cheek. “You’re not the only one who’s hurting, Rhett,” Link added weakly as he started to get teary-eyed.

“You… I…” Rhett stammered as he struggled to find the right words to say. “I… _I love you too, Link_. Oh god, I love you _so much_. I’ve wanted to tell you for so long, but I couldn’t. I was so scared that you’d…” Rhett’s words came gushing out of his mouth like the tears that rolled down his cheeks. His tears weren’t of sorrow this time, but of joy. Link held him closer and let his head lay on his shoulder to calm him down.

The two men then embraced each other, enjoying the warmth of the person they have always loved. After a few moments, they faced each other again, smiling and appreciating the presence of each other.

Rhett grabbed Link’s chin and tilted his head towards his. “Is it okay if I?” Rhett asked, stopping himself from leaning in closer to the smaller man’s face.

 “ _Definitely_ ,” Link gladly replied.

Their faces got closer and closer until there was no distance between them. The two bodies felt a combination of things that they have never felt before: the catharsis from revealing truths they have kept for so long, the euphoria of being closer than ever as they hear their hearts beat in sync and the sweetness that they never thought they’d taste.

.

.

.

That night, they weren’t just friends.

They were friends who loved each other.

Friends who had a love like no other.

**And it was beautiful.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy my fic? Or do you think I could improve it? Comment down below or leave some kudos. I'd appreciate it :)


End file.
